


It Doesn't Matter [Excerpt]

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Just part of a random event that appears at some point in the Multiverse.
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813





	It Doesn't Matter [Excerpt]

**Author's Note:**

> It Doesn't Matter by Alison Krauss  
> Outertale by 2mil27

It would have been fitting if it had been raining... if maybe she was standing anywhere but beneath a star filled sky. The one who stood beneath them, in a place known as Outertale, was standing on the edge of a ledge that was inaccessible to most by any means and most of those who had any sort of sense wouldn't be standing on the cliff edge near where the barrier had once been that had kept the monsters bound to the place. In space there was no wind... so there was chance of that sort of dramatic feel that probably should have been there. Such a beautiful sight often invoked calm... maybe even a feeling of light and love... but the one who gazed upon them did so without seeing. The scarf around her neck was like a weight. 

  
  
_It doesn't matter what I want_   
_It doesn't matter what I need_   
_It doesn't matter if I cry_   
_It doesn't matter if I bleed_

  
  
The lyrics of this song didn't entirely fit because the one she thought of wasn't someone who could say anything anymore. Purple eyelights almost gone as she stared at the starry expanse. It seemed like only yesterday that they had been here and she had run to him, run to his arms to dry his tears... but he could not do the same. She felt pain blossom in the strange combination of a soul... one that was both monster and human... tears tracked down bone as white as newly fallen snow. She had been a lover... a friend... a mother... now all she had to show for it was a single devoted son, a son who had turned on her and torn from her the one who had mattered most... In a single moment, her entire world had seemed to crumble... but she knew she couldn't.

  
  
Forsaking her human name, which was no longer known by any who lived. She had not even told her adoptive sons what her real name was. Only two had known... and now one was gone. 

  
  
_It seems that ____ is truly gone now.... there's no one who knows her anymore... all that is left is the Creator.... protector... I made you a promise.... I won't go back on it now. The multiverse will need me now more than ever now that they have been robbed of you..._

  
  
The silence was broken by choked sobs as, not for the first time, in her solace she broke down for what she had lost. Even the son she loved so dearly, as if he had always been hers, could not console her... could not bring back what was lost. Even she, a Creator, could not bring back a being who did not have a soul... He'd not had one when she had met him... he had destroyed his soul so that he could be free of the dismal place that hadn't even had enough to be called a world... for it had died shortly after he had left and nothing of it remained anymore. She knew because she had gone looking for it in a desperate attempt to help him and a friend she had made who was a version of the one who had stolen her heart. 

  
  
She could only weep for what had been, emptying herself upon unforgiving rock before she would get back to work. She couldn't afford to break in front of those who would need her guidance... who would need her to do what originally had been done by her love... With the reset things had been broken further rather than being fixed... and her son sought to right things but there was little he could do as his life, too, had suffered a set back and he too remembered what had been lost. He was the only one to witness her break down. She intended it to stay that way... he was her second best friend, he had been that way before he'd been her son... that never made any sense, but only those who knew the truth could ever make sense of it anyway. As long as he, her pride and joy, her son... lived, she would continue on. She knew that she had to.

  
  
_I'm sorry that I failed you.... but I promise I'll never let this happen to anyone else... I will destroy anyone who threatens the peace we have fought so hard to create.... I will make it all again... I will likely be both the most loved and reviled thing alive... but it doesn't matter anymore.... It doesn't matter who I am.... who I was.... I will always love you, my artist... and you alone..._

  
  
She stood once more, holding out one hand and releasing the pent up magic that had been building in her from her emotional outburst. Countless rose petals fell, white and red, from her outstretched hand, and floated off into the vastness of space. She was tired, but she turned from the floating petals that would drift forever, and painted a door. The multiverse needed her, whether or not she was tired; there was work to be done. The righteous could sleep easy because she refused to rest; she would do whatever she had to in order to ensure that things would be the way they were supposed to be.... even if they would never be completely right ever again.

  
  
"It doesn't matter what I want... it doesn't matter what I need... I no longer matter...." An old wound that had never quite healed bled into her. Words she had forgotten she'd said once before drifted from her and echoed into empty air before she stepped into the portal towards those who needed her, whether or not they echoed her thoughts didn't matter... She was not ever going to be what they wanted her to be... but she was the protector that they needed.... a dark knight of sorts... she was whatever they needed most... a savior... a monster... a protector... a destroyer... 

  
  
She withdrew her heart from them. Locking it away in the past, in her memories, where **he** would always be.


End file.
